User talk:Genda Koujirou/Archive2
Archived talk pages: 01 Leave new messages using the Leave message button, please remember to sign them! ---- This is Gouenji Shuuya I really like to be your frend thank you for talking with me. Nice to meet you Genda Koujirou Suggestion Can you add some badges when someone edits an article or does something important? From what i noticed in other wikia, they earn badges when they do something, and the background of the inazuma eleven wikia is only black, can't it be soccer balls? AdventureWriter28 11:12, November 2, 2010 (UTC) That is Seiya Well, thanks for talking with me.. Feels great... I ll also like to be friends.. Nice to meet you.. SEiyAThe PERFEct editor 10:12, November 18, 2010 (UTC) HELP!!!! Can i ask something really important?! You know many things about the inazuma game so can i ask, where did you get the game or how to download it for free?! Cause watching the gamecutscene in youtube is hard, so where do you get it? AdventureWriter28 10:55, November 19, 2010 (UTC) One more thing..... Thanks! I guess i won't be able to get it though, and what did you mean by the story was rushed in Garshield's part? AdventureWriter28 11:21, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok, if that happens in the anime, it gives more reason to make him escape to return in season 4! Oh, and just recently read the upcoming episodes in your profile and that's what you were talking about the matai somethinghy........ And is this Garshield in the gamecutscene in youtube? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gxi1L3eRAiY AdventureWriter28 12:25, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I just hope they make a SEASON 4!, they can't just end it in season 3! And is garsiel gonna be arrested or something? AdventureWriter28 12:40, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok. I can finally rest my worries for Season 4.Though, what is it about? AdventureWriter28 12:50, November 19, 2010 (UTC) can i ask something? you said that god catch is the most powerful, then what's omega the hand? AdventureWriter28 09:44, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Wait.... a minute..... I just tried to search information for season 4.... Is it about the future as in, Endou no more? (i hope im wrong, i still wanna see endou and the captains) AdventureWriter28 11:35, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Dub names I get them from the episode 68 in Spanish dub, the English and Spanish dub names are the same no? thumb|left|300px|Part 1thumb|300px|Part 2 Ok Ok, then i can back to edit again the names or i need to wait? Teams I just recently checked for the teams and it says Griffon instead of it being Griffin and Bogue instead of being Vogue. So what's the right one? AdventureWriter28 11:48, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Can I ask... Since I think most of the users here watched the english dubs and this is an english wiki, why don't we use the articles' english dub names, because not many are familiar with the romanized japanese names and users have trouble knowing the original names of the characters and hissatsus, just askin' that's all. And by the way, we have two artcles for Touko: Tori Vanguard, the original one and has more info that we can just move into the japanese name and Zaizen Touko, the new one with less info, so which one should we keep? --Renzo493 17:27 December 3, 2010 (UTC) Download Where can you download 'all' the opening songs for inazuma eleven? AdventureWriter28 13:40, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Characters Suggestion I am one of the people who watch the japanese version, I was wondering if it is possible to have something set up so each page/mention of a players name lists it as both the eng dub names and the jap names? Because I sometimes have awful trouble figuring out who is being talked about when all that is listed is the eng names.Traviswj 09:56, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes Sorry for the late reply! I am pretty busy during the past days, it was our test and i had to study hard. For your question, yes i am a girl, it's in my profile. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] 11:21, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok! We will do it! Just checked your profile that you'll be gone for a while, it's okay, don't worry we will look for the wiki for now, and besides going for a long time can't be helped, even me too during our test times :) Umm..... There isn't any vandalism, but the problem is that there are too many pages look: Sein and Zein Desuta and Desta. Demon World Army Z and Hell Army Z and Hell's Army Z. Byron Love and Terumi Afuro. There are more but i wasn't able to include some. Oh and should this category be deleted? Category: Death Note - someone added a category in the wiki. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 12:15, December 18, 2010 (UTC) um... There are two Maji de kansha's in the wiki. What should I do? InazumaFan 07:26, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Categor Someone putted up the Category: Death Note again. And this Category: Kira. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 06:45, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Someone again Someone just uploaded fanart again the User: ღ BONNO ღ uploaded fanart and made a new page Nathan Swift. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 01:20, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Advance Merry Christmas! I don't know what time it is really there, but anyway Merry Christmas!!! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 01:58, December 24, 2010 (UTC)